


The Pack's New Breeding Stock (MMM4F Version)

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Beast - Freeform, Breeding, Every One Gets a Turn…, Gonewildaudio, Group Sex, Growling, Knotting, MMM4F, Multi, Rape, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Transformation During Sex, Werewolves, What She Really Needed, audio script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 12
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	The Pack's New Breeding Stock (MMM4F Version)

[MMM4F] The Pack’s New Breeding Stock [Beast] [Rape] [Group Sex] [Werewolves] [Transformation During Sex] [Spitroasting] [Breeding] [Size Difference] [Growling] [Knotting] [What She Really Needed] [Aftercare] [Every One Gets a Turn…] 

By u/Xinley and u/LateStageInfernalism

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Notes:

At a certain point all three of the brothers will turn from human to hybrid-wolf form. A growly voice (or optionally voice effects) should be used at this point to distinguish between forms. 

> TYR is the youngest and most eager, almost like a puppy.  
> MORGRIM is the middle brother and always pushing his older brother’s limits. He’s a bit savage, but he uses it to cover for what he really wants.  
> FENRIR is the eldest and pack leader. He is a bit more patient than the others and knows that if he brings the right mate home, the pack will bond through breeding her.

T - Are you sure she's coming?

F - I said she was, didn't I? She'll be here.

M - You said a lot of things about her. I doubt all of them are true.

F - (relaxed, reassuring) They are. Don’t worry.

M - And are you sure she’ll be able to handle... everything? I’m not going easy tonight.

T - Me neither so if she’s some fragile little sorority girl you should probably tell her to go home…. Well actually… even is she is, I still want to break her.

M - [laughs scornfully] You wouldn’t be able to, little brother.

F - Tonight he learns how to breed with the pack. We are ALL going to share her. 

M - *grumbles* 

T - *chuckles in excitement*

F - Just behave yourselves for now, all right? She doesn’t know what we are and by the time she finds out, it’ll be too late for her to change her mind. (chuckle) From what I’ve seen of this girl, I don’t think she’ll want to. She needs to be bred.

M - Speaking of breeding…

F - (firmly) No.

M - You may be oldest, but she doesn’t just belong to you. I’m cumming in her. I’m done with the mouth stuff. That’s for little brothers.

F - You *are* my little brother.

M - Look. You still get her last, right? And you get to mark her! I just fucking need this, ok?

F - (Grumbles/Growls a little) Fine.

T - Can I cum in her pussy too?

F and M, together - No!

*ding dong*

F - There she is.

T - I’ll get it! [Door opening] Hi! You made it! Come in, come in! It’s cold out. [Pause] Oh yeah the moonlight is beautiful tonight. Your skin is almost glowing with it. [Door closing] Well, my name’s   
Tyr. You already know my oldest brother, Fenrir.

F- So good to see you again, we’ve all been looking forward to tonight. (pause) Yes, all of us. 

T - Let me get your coat (rustling) 

F - You haven’t met my third brother Morgrim, before, have you?

M - (not really giving her any attention) She does look delicious. I’m impressed, actually. She’s certainly not some prissy, delicate female. But then again, the real test hasn’t started yet. (sarcastically) Oh? Do my words intimidate you, pet? You know what you came here for, *don’t you?* 

T - Of course she does, Morgrim. Try not to scare her off before we’ve even gotten started! She’s shaking, poor thing. [Pause] Come on, we’ve started a fire in the other room. (Embarrassed) So you won’t be cold when, um, we do, uh…you know.

F - Oh you like it in here? [pause and then chuckle] We had those deer head mounts specially commissioned for this hallway. They are all that’s left of our first kills. [pause and another chuckle] Yes we hunt. It’s a past time of ours, but it’s also a…bonding activity. 

M - I bet you thought this place would be a mess didn’t you? [Scoffs or laughs]

F - You can’t blame her, Morgrim. Generally, a house owned by three bachelors would be a mess. (whispers to her) please, don’t mind my brothers. Morgrim is always ornery, and Tyr can’t contain his eagerness. Are you nervous? [Pause]

F - Mmm I see, well let me help you put those fears aside. (With Intensity) I singled you out specifically. I’ve been watching you for some time and can see that *you* are something…. special. [licks lips] I see similarities in your disposition that are well-matched with the primal urges my brothers and I feel on occasion. 

M - Do you want something to drink? (pause) Tyr, go make her a bourbon on the rocks. It will her to relax.

T - [light grumbling] But why do I--

M - Now.

T- (slightly whiny, like a teenager) Yeah ok ok fine...I’ll be right back.

[footsteps as he leaves]

F - It was courageous of you to come here tonight. I know you’ve recently been… cheated on. 

M - (interrupts is still distant, but confused) Really? But you’re so…desirable. 

F - Even though it must be awful, I understand why you told me. You need to be fucked, don’t you pet? The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, after all.

M - Or under by three big, strong men. [Chuckle]

F - I’ve been told that my brothers and I have an air raw masculinity. I could tell that you sensed that, just like I can smell that you’re in heat right now…

M - [sniffs and said with a smile] Fuck I can smell it from over here. (gets serious) You’ve never been fucked like you will be tonight. I’m not sure how my brothers want to do it, but I know what I want. I’m going to stretch… each hole… out… with my cock. No mercy. 

F - He doesn’t mean that in the way you think. He means that he’s not going to be able to control himself. You need to understand that beyond a certain point, stopping won’t be an option. For any of us.

M - Oh god, Fenrir, she’s staying but look at her quiver. [licks lips] I think she likes her men big and rough. I think she’s getting even wetter thinking about what strong men like us could do to her. [Pause] You see that deer head up there? Second to the left? [pause and whisper with intensity] That one’s mine. I killed it with my bare hands. I ripped into her while she cried out and I tasted her life’s blood. It was scorching hot on my tongue. I’m sure you will be too.

F - [laughs, maybe a little stilted] Oh that’s my brother. He’s such a kidder. Yeah, so, are you feeling ready? 

F - Good. I’d like you to start with Morgrim (spelling?). He’s really taken a liking to you...whenever he gets intense like this, it’s just him being needy.

M - Hey!

F - You can complain, or you can get your cock sucked by a beautiful woman. Your choice.

M - Fine. We probably should get naked now...you know, wouldn’t want to damage…er…soil our clothes.

F - Oh, of course. And we *really* want to see all of you, of course. 

[clothes rustling, the sound of fabric hitting floor, etc.]

M - Oh fuck. You’re gorgeous...and look how wet you are. And you *smell* so fucking *good*.

F - She’s in heat. She might pretend to be a good little girl, but really, she wants this as much as we do. Why don’t you test that mouth of hers out? She’s already on her knees, after all…

[BJ noises start here, wet but not too loud. In this and all future sex scenes please improv grunts, groans, moans, and growls as you think are appropriate]

M - Oh fuck, what a good little bitch. Your mouth is so [grunts] small, and you’re just drooling all over me. (getting more excited) If you’re this good with your tongue, I can’t wait to feel that cunt. 

[Harsher mouth fucking noises]

T - Here we are. I’ve brought you a dri- [shocked pause] What you guys started already? What the fuck, Morgrim!

F -Stop whining like a lost puppy. Morgrim switch and start fucking her cunt. Tyr her mouth is wet and ready. Take her for the pack. Now.

T - (happy again) Oh my god, yes. 

[noises of Tyr stripping]

T - I’ve been waiting for this [grunts as he enters] Fuck… fuck yes… oh my god, your mouth is so warm. [Grunts].

M - [slaps her ass] Do that tongue thing you did to me. 

T - [yips] Whoa! Holy shit!

[Both M and F Chuckle]

M - She’s so good. Are you ready for me to fuck you, little girl? My cock is going to stretch you… so… wide [enters her and growls] Fuuuck, that’s amazing. 

F - How do you like being spit-roasted by two brothers, you little slut? Watching you take them both is so… riveting.

M - Fuck, bitch I can barely squeeze myself into your tight little cunt [grunt] I’ll go slow… for now. [Grunt] Finally I’m all the way in. Fuck, just look at the way your tits bounce. I haven’t even started thrusting into you yet, and you’re already responding so well to my brother’s cock down your throat. *laughs* How’re you doing Tyr?

T- I can’t get enough of this little cock sucker. 

M- Right? 

[M’s sex noises start here]

T- I can feel everything [grunt] inside your throat. You’re trying so hard to get me *all* the way down…

M- (taunting/teasing) Awww, what’s that, little one? Is my little brother not letting you breathe? Or is it my giant cock that’s making you squirm like that?

T- I think she’s getting lockjaw now, but-but I can’t stop myself. FUCK it feels so good using you like this. Hearing you moan and whimper. I bet you’ve tried to tell me to slow down more than once. That’s really hard to do with a cock rammed down your throat though, isn’t it?! 

[Tyr is now fucking her face very hard.]

F - Listen to the you moan! [Laughs] I can’t believe how into it you are. You’re even better than I thought you’d be.

M - [laughs] We’ll see if [grunts] she survives us.

T - We’re not going to kill her! Stop trying to terrify her, you ass. Fuck, you feels so good and take my cock so well...it’s like you’re eager for my cum…like you need it. 

M - [moans] (having difficulty talking because he’s close) Fine...I was just having some fun.

F - My brother thinks that fucking terrified women is better. Maybe he’s sick, but I’m pretty sure he just wants to dominate you completely. You’re a natural submissive though, aren’t you? I bet you got wet just looking at us? I bet you want us to absolutely fill *all* of your holes with our cum.

T - [growls] I can’t take it anymore...I need to change!

M - [growly or fierce laugh] Right behind you! 

[Both are grunting viciously as ripping sounds start, and grunts turn to growls]

[Whether you use “growly” voices or actual effects, T and M need to sound different here as they are 8’ tall hybrid wolfmen. F’s voice is still human.]

T - Can you feel how much bigger we are inside of you? 

M - [laughs aggressively] Oh you feel it, all right. I’m stretching your needy little cunt to the limit…

T - (aggressive but encouraging) You’re doing so well!

M - (grudgingly impressed) When we changed it just made you more excited, didn’t it?

F - (aroused but calm,) I told you she was perfect for us. Use her brothers. Use her how she wants to be used.

M - Oh my god she’s cumming… she’s squeezing me so tight...I can’t hold on any more….

T - Fuck, I’m in your throat, and I’m cumming and I can’t stop….

M - I just need to [grunts] I need to [growls] I need to cum. God, you feel so good, so fucking tight.

[Both M and F improv to orgasm]

[Brief pause with panting]

F - [grunting as he pushes M off of girl because he just finished inside her] Get off of her. It’s big brother’s turn.

M - [growling] What the fuck!

F - I’ve let you two have your fun. She’s *mine* now. *I* chose her. *I* brought her here. And I’m the biggest, strongest, and oldest. Do you hear that, little one? You might be all sore and worn out, but as of this moment, You. Belong. To me.

[Pause as he gets behind her]

F - You look scared, pet. Is it because my brothers just transformed in front of you? They fucked that little throat and cunt so well, didn’t they? I bet you’ve never cum that hard. Even when their cocks were swelling inside you, growing with each thrust. [Pause] Is that fear in your eyes because you see my cock and finally understand? Mine’s just as big as his was as a hybrid. How much bigger will I get when I change? [Laughs]

[Long, drawn-out groan or growl as he enters her slowly]

F- Fuck, you feel…perfect. My transformation is coming soon, little one and I can’t wait to *truly* fill you.

M - [low growls] You’re doing so well. Look! Fenrir is starting to lose control. That’s it brother, show our property why you’re the pack leader.

F - [grunting and moaning carnally] Fuck you’re so goddamn tight. I’m going to rut in you. I’ll make you mine, little one. I’m going to stretch you out, so I feel every inch and ripple in your cunt. [more growling]

F- Do you feel me pulsing deep inside you? I’m filling you so weel that I can feel every part of you. You’re gasping and whimpering like a little bitch in heat. Fucking hell, you’re so tight. 

T- He can’t stop himself, you know. He’s too far gone. Once he transforms, he could kill you without even meaning to.

F - This is my fucking cunt! I’m going to breed you bitch!

M - You know what happens when wolves breed their mates, right? When Fenrir cums inside of you, his cock is going to knot, and he’ll be stuck inside you. He’ll just keep cumming and cumming. Over and over again.

F - Do you want me to cum inside you? Mmm, that’s right, you insatiable little slut. [grunts getting more and more intense as he starts cumming] I’m going to make sure your pussy can’t hold any more cum. That it leaks…. and drips…all over the goddamn floor 

[F Improvs to first orgasm]

[F transforms, similar growling from before but perhaps louder or more intense. Now his voice should be growly as well]

T - [excited laughs] He’s changing! You’re a lucky little girl. He’s not going to take his cock out of you until he’s *completely* finished. He *can’t*. You’ve driven him to knot inside you. All that cum that he just unloaded is going to stay where it is, and so much more is on the way.

M - You’re going to be stuffed by him. None of our cum is going to waste. You’re being claimed, little one, and there’s nothing you can do but take it. 

F - I’m going to breed you full of my cubs! You’re mine! 

T - Do you like the feel of a knotted cock inside of you? We’re *all* gonna do that to you. Over and over until you *need* it and can’t get enough of it.

F - Fuck, she’s pushing back against me! She’s so fucking needy that she can’t wait for more! You’re the perfect little fuck, aren’t you?

M - I can’t believe she took all of us and she’s still going.

F - Fuck…I’m cumming…again…[growls and groans]

[F improvs to final orgasm, growling.]

F - [deep and low and slow, alongside heavy breathing] You’re part of the pack now. You *belong* to all of us. And now I’m going to mark you as our property. [He bites her skin here. Maybe a snarl here for emphasis.] I know it hurt when I bit you, but that’s *my* mark. You should be proud of it. You’re full of our seed so you must understand that there's no going back.

[Growling and groaning as brothers all change back to human form. Voices change back to normal as well for the rest of the audio. All are tired and fatigued.]

T - You did such a good job. I know it hurt, and yeah the bite might seem bad, but it’ll heal fast, and the scar will be…really fucking hot to be honest.

F - (a little abashed) Sorry...I just got way more excited than I thought I would be. You’re so fucking amazing. 

T - Yeah you are. Here, let me wrap you in this blanket and [noise of effort] carry you over to the couch. There. Comfy, right? Yeah, I’m just going to slide in over here…

F - And I’ll be over here. It’s not so bad being cuddled by your new pack, is it?

M - I’ll just rest on the floor... it's okay. We’ll cuddle later.

T - Fuck is it me or does she smell amazing?

F - She does. (pause, then a little abashed) Ah, yes. You do belong to *us* now. *Completely*. It’s best if you accept it. And we did cum inside you intentionally. You’re marked by my bite and our scent. And you might even be carrying our cubs…

T - We raise them all together, so there are no worries about who the dad is. 

F - [laughs] No, you won’t change into a werewolf from the bite. I don’t know where you humans get your ideas from. It will signal other packs to stay away from you. They’ll know that we’ll protect you, no matter what. 

M - [laughs] It’s not such a bad setup, is it? Three men should be enough for any good bitch. And you are a perfect bitch. I’ve never had anyone better. 

T - Yeah, we can sleep like this. I warn you though, we might wake up at night and be a little, uh, “frisky.” 

F - We’ll probably breed you a few times a day during these first weeks. Each of us will try to give you a little rest but...we really need you more than you know.

M - Look, she isn’t afraid at all anymore. She’s tired but excited. You were right, Fenrir, she’s perfect for us.

T - And we’ll take excellent care of you too. We know how to treat a lady. Lots of fresh meat and hard fucking and maybe some nights out on the town…

F - Ok, settle down, Tyr. Let’s try to get some rest. Our new bitch will need it. [laughs]   
[Sleepy Animal Sounds / Yawns]


End file.
